


Daddy's Girl

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Heel!Becky Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky loves when you slip and call her Daddy...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Daddy's Girl

\- “Daddy...”  
\- You know the second the word leaves your lips  
\- Blushing and staring at your feet  
\- Becky smirks  
\- “Lass?”  
\- You look up  
\- Soft eyes meeting proud, shining eyes  
\- “What do you want Lass?”  
\- She’s smirking  
\- Proud of herself  
\- Smug  
\- You wish you had it in you to feel bad  
\- Still, she was so sexy  
\- She’s never mistreated you even when she’s rough  
\- She’s always a little rough  
\- At least, until you fall apart for her  
\- Then she will care for you  
\- In her way  
\- She’ll leave you to sleep  
\- This time she smiles  
\- Moves to kiss you  
\- Pulling you against her  
\- Smirking at your soft moan  
\- “Such a good Lass aren’t you?”  
\- “Yes Daddy...”  
\- You blush  
\- Look down at your feet  
\- She smiles  
\- Stroking your hair  
\- “Come on, let’s go home...”


End file.
